Sixth Sense
by Aprilia Hidayatul
Summary: [Chapter Prolog] Aku dapat melihat, merasakan bahkan mendengar apa yang tidak bisa kalian lihat dengan mata normal. 'Mereka' ada di sekitar kita tanpa kita sadari. Aku dapat melihat mereka. Karena aku mempunyai Indra keenam. *Bad sumarry**bad Story* [AU! BoBoiBoy Elemental siblings]
1. Prolog

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction proudly present**

**"SIXTH SENSE"**

**A Fanfiction by Aprilia Hidayatul**

**BoBoiBoy Galaxy aren't mine.**

**Rate : 13**

**Genre : Supernatural/Horror/Romance/Friendship**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Malam kelam yang menegangkan. Guyuran air hujan membasahi kota kecil bernama Pulau Rintis. Padahal, ini baru malam pertama dia menginjakan kaki di kota yang orang bilang terkenal dengan keramahan warganya. Namun, entah kenapa malam ini ia tak merasakan itu semua.

Petir menyambar ke segala penjuru. Memperlihatkan cahaya sesaat yang menakutkan dengan suaranya yang memekakan telinga. Banyak orang yang mungkin bergelung ketakutan dalam balutan selimut tebal di kamar mereka. Tapi, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Saat orang lain ketakutan karena suara petir dia justru ketakutan saat malam kian larut. Dia ketakutan saat jam menunjukan pukul dua belas malam.

"Jangan takut... kamu sudah biasa... relaks..." gumamnya menyugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tenang saat tiba-tiba saja merasakan suasana tak mengenakan. Tubuhnya yang tenggelam dalam selimut, semakin tenggelam. Menyisakan kepalanya saja yang menyembul.

BRAK! BRAK!

Jendela kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kencang. Berkali-kali menabrak dinding kamar. Tirai yang tertiup angin itu basah karena air hujan. Suhu kamarnya yang sudah dingin, semakin dingin saja.

Glup!

Dia meneguk ludahnya saat bulu kuduknya terasa merinding. Dari ujung kamar dekat lemari, manik hazelnya melihat sesuatu. Ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan perlahan.

Semakin dekat... semakin dekat...

Dia menahan napasnya saat sosok itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Wajah sosok itu terhalang rambut panjangnya. Sosok itu juga memakai pakaian piayama. Dalam hati, dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang sudah biasa.

Kedua tangan sosok itu terulur menuju lehernya. Ingin mencekik.

Namun...

Sring!!!!

Sosok itu menghilang saat cahaya dari kalung berbentuk bunga matahari yang ada di lehernya bersinar.

Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...

"Apa tadi... itu?" tanyanya dengan napas terengah dan keringat yang bercucuran.

Tangannya bergerak memegang bandul kalungnya dan melihatnya. Apa sebenarnya bandul berbentuk bunga matahari itu? Kenapa dapat bersinar begitu saja?

Dia memijit pelipisnya, pusing. Kepalanya menoleh pada jam dinding yang menempel di atas pintu kamarnya.

2.59

'Pantas saja,' batinnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ternyata baru sepertiga malam. Pantas saja itu terjadi, menyebalkan sekali.

Karena tidak dapat tertidur lagi, dia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju meja belajar. Menyalakan lampu belajar, lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari laci mejanya. Tangannya segera menarikan pena di atas buku itu dengan mata yang menajam.

Entah apa yang ditulisnya. Tapi, sepertinya itu sebuah hal yang selama ini dialaminya selama kurun waktu 18 tahun hidupnya.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain dan tampak istimewa. Namun, juga membuatnya menjadi dikucilkan dan dianggap gila. Dia berharap, dengan pindah ke Pulau Rintis akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aloha!**

**Ada yang tahu gak siapa yang jadi peran utama di fic ini?**

**April masih bisa nyempetin buat nulis fic. Padahal, sekarang lagi mepet-mepetnya buat persiapan Ujian Praktek, UTBK, Try Out, UNBK dan lain sebagainya.**

**Btw, ini fic genre horror pertama April. Maaf ya kalo semisalnya gak kerasa nuansa horrornya. Maklum, meski April itu 'bisa', susah aja kalo djadiin fic kek gini. Pokoknya kalian enjoy aja ya?**

**See you**

**Love you**

***RnR please***


	2. 1 Murid Baru

**A BoBoiBoy fanfiction proudly present**

**"SIXTH SENSE"**

**A Fanfiction by Aprilia Hidayatul**

**Rate : 13**

**Genre :Supernatural/Horror/Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\-- Murid Baru --**

Pagi hari menyambut semua orang. Burung-burung beterbangan melintasi rumah para penduduk yang baru memulai aktivitas. Begitu pun dengan satu keluarga baru yang menempati rumah di kawasanan perumahan semi elit.

Seorang gadis dengan hijab merah muda sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah barunya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya dia berpindah sekolah. Terlebih ini ditahun akhirnya menimba ilmu dijenjang SMA. Wajahnya datar-datar saja, padahal jika saja gadis itu tersenyum maka akan terlihat manis.

Kakinya membawa sang gadis turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang makan. Dalam hati, dia bersorak senang karena akan sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun, apa yang dia dapat saat sampai di ruang makan?

"Yaya, bunda minta maaf ya? Ada panggilan mendadak. Bunda harus segera ke kantor," ujar Wawa, sang bunda.

"Ayah juga minta maaf. Kamu sarapan sendiri ya, nanti berangkat sekolah diantar supir," timpal Tuan Yah seraya membenarkan jas hitamnya.

Kedua orang tua Yaya merupakan pekerja keras. Mereka terlalu workaholic untuk pekerjaan mereka. Bahkan, untuk bisa makan satu meja dengan keduanya Yaya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Padahal, awalnya Yaya sangat ingin bisa sarapan bersama.

Tapi, itu ternyata hanyalah mimpi.

Wawa mengecup kedua pipi Yaya dengan sayang. Ia menyambar tas tangannya.

"Kami pamit, Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumussalam."

Kedua orang tuanya menghilang dari pandangan Yaya. Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu berjalan menuju meja makan. Di sana sudah disiapkan makanan untuk sarapan Yaya.

Yaya mendecih. "Cih, selalu begini."

_"Yaya~~"_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang berbisik lirih memanggil namanya. Saat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tak ada seorang pun di sana. Seketika bulu kuduk Yaya merinding.

Jika tidak ada orang tapi ada yang memanggil namanya, jangan bilang kalau itu...

_"Kamu istimewa, Yaya!"_

Sekali lagi suara itu muncul. Enggan memikirkannya, Yaya segera melahap sarapannya dan bergegas menuju sekolah barunya.

**~Sixth_Sense~**

Rintis Island High School.

Itulah sekolah paling terkenal di Pulau Rintis. Banyak siswa-siswi lulusannya menjadi orang-orang yang sukses. Tak heran, karena hampir para murid yang masuk ke SMA ini adalah para pelajar terpilih dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Makanya, akreditasi sekolah sangat tinggi.

Namun, hanya ada satu ke kurangan di sana. Ada sebuah desas-desus jika di RIHS pernah terjadi pembunuhan terhadap seorang siswa 10 tahun yang lalu. Kasus itu tidak tindak lanjuti dan sengaja ditutup oleh pihak sekolah untuk menjaga nama baik sekolah. Sehingga, sampai sekarang tidak diketahui siapa siswa itu dan siapa pembunuhnya.

Ckit...

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan gerbang utama RIHS.

Sopir mobil itu berbalik melihat anak majikannya. "Nona, kita sudah sampai," ucapnya sopan.

Gadis berhijab merah muda itu tersentak. Ia menoleh pada sang supir yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"A, terima kasih." Yaya segera menyampirkan tas selempanganya. "Aku pamit, Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Yaya keluar dari mobil itu. Kakinya membawanya masuk ke kawasana SMA RIHS.

_Wush_...

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus pelan dibalik tengkuknya. Membuat bulu kuduk Yaya merinding seketika. Tangannya mengusap area tengkuk belakang.

Mata hazel itu menatap ke seluruh penjuru. Dan saat itu pula Yaya menemukan penyebab kenapa suasana terasa berbeda.

Di sisi parkiran terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun. Akar-akarnya menjuntai diantara lebatnya daun yang mengerubunginya. Dahannya tumbuh tak beraturan. Menambah kesan menyeramkan. Namun, ada yang membuatnya berbeda. Di sana, di salah satu dahan pohon ada sosok makhluk yang duduk dengan anteng. Kakinya menjuntai dan berayun-ayun. Rambut hitam panjangnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Anggap aja kamu gak lihat."

Yaya memalingkan wajahnya. Dia berusaha pura-pura tidak melihat sosok itu dan segera berjalan lurus dan cepat menuju gedung sekolahnya. Mengabaikan bahwa ada sosok lain yang juga tengah mengintainya dari arah _rooftop_ gedung.

**~Sixth_Sense~**

Suasana kelas 12 Avicenna 1 terlihat ribut. Beberapa siswa ada yang berkerumun sekedar untuk bermain game bersama atau berbincang ria. Mentang-mentang guru mata pelajaran belum datang, mereka terlihat santai dan tenang. Seperti tiga dari tujuh Boboiboy bersaudara.

Seorang laki-laki dengan topi biru putih yang dipasang miring itu terlihat tengah asyik menggoda salah satu siswi di kelasnya. Sesekali dia melontarkan gombalan serta memberikan kedipan menggoda. Membuat gadis yang digodanya tersipu malu.

"Hari ini kamu manis banget sih," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Masa' sih?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dengan name tag Amy, tersipu.

"Beneran. Kapan sih aku bohong?"

"Apa pun kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu semuanya bohong. Jadi, jangan umbar kata-kata manis kalau kamu cuma bikin cewek nangis nantinya," ujar salah satu saudara kembarnya yang memakai topi biru muda yang menghalangi sebagian wajahnya.

Laki-laki yang barusan menggoda seketika cemberut. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti dengan muka sebal.

"Mulutmu tajam sekali, Ice," ucapnya merajuk.

"Aku gak perduli." Ice menggedikan bahunya. "Makanya jadi orang jangan suka ngumbar kata manis, Kak Taufan," nasihatnya.

"Nyebelin." Taufan merajuk. Ia menghampiri saudara tertuanya yang sedang sibuk membaca novel. "Kak Hali~" Ia mulai merengek. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sang kakak.

Merasa terganggu, laki-laki bertopi hitam merah itu menepis tangan Taufan. Ia menatap tajam saudaranya itu. "Jangan ganggu!" desisnya.

"Ish. Kakak kok gitu sama aku?" tanya Taufan sok imut. Ice yang berada di belakangnya pura-pura muntah mendengar nada menjijikan dari kakak keduanya.

Sedangkan Halilintar merinding sekaligus jijik. Ia mendelik pada Taufan.

"Menjijikan," katanya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Kok sakit ya?"

"Alay."

Begitulah saat Taufan terjebak dikelas Avicenna bersama dua kutub keluarga Boboiboy. Jika bertingkah berlebihan, maka kalimat-kalimat mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Ice dan Halilintar.

Taufan berjalan menuju mejanya yang ada di barisan kedua, bangku kedua. Bibirnya mengoceh merutuki sifat dua saudaranya serta nasibnya.

"Dasar mulut cabe, ngomongnya pedes amet. Ya Allah, gini banget nasibku. Punya dua saudara kutub yang sialnya malah satu kelas lagi. Astaga.." keluhnya seraya mendudukan diri dikursinya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, guru mata pelajaran yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Bangun!" komando Taufan.

Semua murid berdiri.

"Selamat pagi, Bu Guru!" sapanya yang diucap ulang oleh semua murid.

Guru cantik dengan hijab dan gamis hijau tosca itu berdiri menghadap semuanya. "Selamat pagi." sahutnya. "Nah, anak-anak, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran saya minta maaf karena terlambat. Tadi ada urusan terlebih dahulu di kantor yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

"Yah... padahal ibu gak perlu repot-repot datang ke kelas kalau itu sangat penting. Kami gak pa-pa kok," celetuk Taufan dengan nada empati.

"Huuuu!" Semua temannya menyoraki.

"Itu sih maunya kamu, Taufan," ujar guru bernama Timmy itu. Taufan terkekeh seraya mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu.

"Sudah, sudah." Bu Timmy melerai, "oh ya, Ibu lupa bilang kalau kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk," titahnya.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Seseorang melangkah memasuki ruang kelas itu. Semua mata yang ada di sana menatap takjub. Bahkan, para siswa membuka sedikit mulut mereka saking terpesonanya. Minus Halilintar yang semenjak tadi tak perduli dan memilih menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di meja.

Gadis berhijab merah muda itu berdiri di depan tanpa senyuman.

"Nah, semuanya, dia adalah anggota baru di kelas ini." Bu Timmy menoleh pada sang gadis, "times your introduce your self," ucapnya.

Gadis itu melirik sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

"Halo, saya Yaya Yah. Pindahan dari Kuala Lumpur. Mohon kerjasamanya," ujar Yaya datar saat memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu menatap ke ujung kelas di mana bangku yang ditempati oleh laki-laki bertopi hitam. Matanya menyipit saat ada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang si laki-laki.

Mata sosok itu menyorot tajam padanya, membuat Yaya mengernyit.

'Aku salah apa?' pikirnya heran.

Sosok gadis berseragam SMA RIHS itu menyeringai padanya. Yaya semakin dibuat heran.

Wush..

Tiba-tiba saja terasa angin berhembus pelan melewati tengkuknya. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Karena sudah tidak fokus pada perkenalannya, Yaya melupakan Bu Timmy yang semenjak tadi memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Yaya?"

"Yaya?"

"Yaya Yah!"

"Ah!"

Yaya terkaget. Gadis itu menoleh cepat ke arah di mana Bu Timmy berada. Guru muda itu terlihat cemas namun heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Kamu gak pa-pa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Saya gak pa-pa kok, Bu. Maaf, hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja," kata Yaya sedikit merasa bersalah.

Bu Timmy tersenyum hangat. "Ya sudah, sekarang kamu duduk aja." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru untuk menemukan kursi kosong. "Kamu duduk sama Halilintar ya? Soalnya cuma kursi dia saja yang masih kosong," cetusnya.

"Di sana?" Yaya menunjuk kursi kosong di samping laki-laki bernama Halilintar itu. Bu Timmy mengangguk. Gluk! "Gak ada yang lain, Bu?" tanya Yaya.

Bu Timmy mengernyitkan keningnya heran dengan tingkah Yaya yang tiba-tiba saja gugup dan terlihat ketakutan. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula, hanya kursi itu saja yang masih tersisa," katanya lembut.

Yaya tidak punya pilihan lain, dia menoleh kembali ke sana dan mendapati sosok yang tadi menatap dendam padanya. Sorot matanya seolah melarang Yaya untuk tidak duduk di sana. Tapi, jika Yaya tidak duduk di sana mau di mana lagi? Ya kali dia lesehan.

Makanya, dengan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan adanya sosok itu. Lagi pula Yaya tidak tahu kenapa hantu gadis itu menatap dendam padanya. Kenal saja tidak. Aneh.

Yaya berjalan ke arah meja paling belakang dan duduk di samping laki-laki bertopi hitam itu.

'Dia sedanh tidur,' pikirnya. Setelahnya, dia tidak memperdulikan laki-laki itu dan mulai memperhatikan Bu Timmy yang mengajar di depan.

**~Sixth_Sense~**

Jam menunjukan waktu istirahat. Semua siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut atau ke perpustakaan untuk mengisi waktu dengan membaca. Tapi, berbeda dengan Yaya yang malah duduk berdiam di kelas dengan sebuah buku novel misteri ditangannya.

Entah kenapa Yaya tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk sekedar pergi ke kantin. Perasaannya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik, terlebih dia masih kesal karena kedua orang tuanya.

Di sebelahnya, semenjak pagi laki-laki itu masih dalam kondisi yang sama. Tidur. Hanya saja, sekarang posisi kepalanya menghadap pada Yaya. Membuat gadis itu leluasa memandangi pahatan sempurna itu.

Hidung mancung, bulu mata yang lentik, rahang tegas dengan pipi yang sedikit chubby serta bibir merah muda yang tipis. Yaya yakin jika laki-laki itu tidak pernah merokok. Benar-benar tampan. Sampai Yaya tidak menyadari jika orang yang sejak tadi dia pandangi sudah terbangun.

"Puas mandangin?"

"Astaga!"

Yaya tersentak kaget saat Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan. Menampilkan manik delima yang indah namun mengintimidasi. Tatapan datarnya membuat Yaya sedikit takut, makanya langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Halilintar menegakan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan letak topi hitam itu sebelum kembali menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya datar.

Yaya menoleh dengan heran. "Hah?"

"Kamu siapa?" sekali lagi dia bertanya.

"Yaya." Yaya menyahut dengan nada datar. Dia sudah mengendalikan perasaan terkejutnya.

"Murid baru?"

"Hm."

"Oh."

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara keduanya. Mereka larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

Yaya dengan novelnya dan Halilintar dengan lamunanya. Namun, keadaan itu tak bertahan lama saat sebuah suara yang berbisik lirih ditelinga Yaya memberi ancaman.

_"Jangan pernah deketin Halilintar atau kamu akan menerima akibatnya!"_ bisik sosok gadis tadi lirih.

Yaya menoleh tajam ke belakang. Dia melihat sosok itu menyeringai sebelum hilang menembus tembok.

"Setan sialan!" umpatnya pelan.

"Ngomong sama siapa?"

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aloha!**

**Hai, manteman!**

**Hehehe.. tebakan kalian bener deh. Fic ini tokoh utamanya Yaya dan Halilintar. Eittt, tapi gak cuma mereka doang kok. Nanti bakalan ada tokoh-tokoh lain yang bakalan nemenin couple sadist ini. Apa lagi tadi udah ketemu kan sama Si Usil Taufan dan si malas Ice.**

**Menurut kalian gimana sama chapter pertama ini?**

**Ok, sebelumnya April mau bilang bakalan susah apdet cerita apa lagi sekarang April lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama tugas dan persiapan ujian khas anak kelas 12. Buat yang seangkatan pasti paham. So, kita saling nyemangatin ya?!**

**See you in next part**

**Love You**

***RnR Please***


End file.
